The Inbetweeners Movie
The Inbetweeners Movie is a 2011 British coming-of-age comedy-drama film based on the E4 sitcom The Inbetweeners, written by series creators Damon Beesley and Iain Morris and directed by Ben Palmer. The film follows the misadventures of a group of teenage friends on holiday in Crete after the end of their final year at school together, and was intended as an ending to the TV series. It stars Simon Bird, Joe Thomas, James Buckley and Blake Harrison. The Inbetweeners Movie was released on 17 August 2011 in the UK and Ireland, to favourable reviews, although its later release in the United States was not received as well. It was a commercial success, setting the record for the biggest opening weekend for a comedy film in the UK. A sequel was released on 6 August 2014. Plot Teenage friends Will McKenzie, Simon Cooper, Jay Cartwright, and Neil Sutherland have finished their A-levels and are about to leave Rudge Park Comprehensive, much to the relief of Mr. Gilbert, their sardonic sixth form tutor. Within their final week of school, Jay's grandfather dies, Simon is dumped by his girlfriend Carli D'Amato, and Will's divorced father tells him he has married his much younger mistress. The boys decide to go on holiday together and Neil books them a trip to Malia, Crete. At a bar, they meet four girls: Alison, Lucy, Lisa and Jane. Their initial meeting does not go smoothly, but the girls arrange to meet the boys at their hotel the next day. Outside the bar, Simon sees Carli across the street and talks awkwardly with her before being knocked down by a quad-bike ridden by James, a cocky and abusive bully and alpha male club rep and Carli's new boyfriend. She reveals she is going to an all-day boat party later in the week, and Simon pledges to meet her there. The next day, Jay and Simon get into an argument over Simon's continuing obsession with Carli and Jay's continual false bravado and they brawl in the street until Will and Neil drag off Simon and Jay, respectively, in different directions. Desperate to buy a ticket for the boat party, Simon naively sells all his clothes to James, including what he is wearing, but receives no money for it. Meanwhile, Jay angrily tears up two of the four boat party tickets he secretly bought for all of them while drunk the night before as a surprise. Later that evening, the four boys meet back at the empty bar and reconcile. The girls then turn up and suggest that they all go skinny dipping at the local beach. Jane attempts to kiss Jay, but when two men poke fun at him over her weight and Jay pulls away, she leaves him behind. Will has better luck with Alison until she spots her boyfriend, Nicos, having sex with another woman, and she leaves crying. In the water, Lucy and Simon appear to be growing closer, and are about to kiss, but Simon sees Carli on the beach and leaves Lucy alone in the sea. The next day, they meet the girls again at the beach. Alison gives Will Nicos' ticket, while Simon apologises to Lucy, and she offers him her boat party ticket so that he can be with Carli. On board, Simon witnesses an argument between Carli and James. Carli then kisses Simon passionately, and he is elated, until he realises that she is just using him to make James jealous. Finally seeing Carli for what she really is, he ditches her. Meanwhile, Jay apologises to Jane and they form a relationship, as do Will and Allison and Neil and Lisa. Simon finally sees that Lucy is more worthy of his attention than the shallow Carli, and knowing that he has been less than kind to her, he decides to swim to shore as a grand romantic gesture, but he struggles and almost drowns. As he is loaded into an ambulance, Lucy kisses him and they reconcile. After the boat party is over, the other boys and girls visit Simon in hospital, and once he recovers they all spend the rest of their holiday together as couples. In a final scene before the credits, a drunken Mr. Gilbert is seen riding a quad bike through the streets of Malia in his underwear with a tie round his head in a John Rambo style. Cast List of cast members: * Simon Bird as Will McKenzie * James Buckley as Jay Cartwright * Blake Harrison as Neil Sutherland * Joe Thomas as Simon Cooper * Emily Head as Carli D'Amato * Laura Haddock as Alison * Tamla Kari as Lucy * Jessica Knappett as Lisa * Lydia Rose Bewley as Jane * Theo James as James * Theo Barklem-Biggs as Richard * Anthony Head as Mr. McKenzie * Belinda Stewart-Wilson as Polly McKenzie * Martin Trenaman as Alan Cooper * Robin Weaver as Pamela Cooper * David Schaal as Terry Cartwright * Victoria Willing as Mrs Cartwright * Alex MacQueen as Kevin Sutherland * Greg Davies as Mr. Gilbert * Henry Lloyd-Hughes as Mark Donovan * Lauren O'Rourke as Nicole * Storme Toolis as man's daughter who is in a wheelchair External links * Category:The Inbetweeners Category:Comedy Films Category:2011 release Category:Films Category:Simon Bird films Category:James Buckley films Category:Blake Harrison films Category:Joe Thomas films Category:Emily Head films